<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yours by writersj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482451">yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersj/pseuds/writersj'>writersj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersj/pseuds/writersj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The small wolf didn't even react - not even turning around at the alpha bursting into the room. The younger wolf had expected the alpha to come over. The omega had expected his younger brother to tell the alpha the reason why he had left. Even if the omega had hoped that the younger alpha wouldn't tell the older alpha, he knew that the younger wolf was worried about him. He knew that the young alpha was hoping that the older wolf could somehow ease the pain the omega was feeling. The omega couldn't be mad at the young wolf – not for this.</p><p>The omega hated to admit it but he knew that the alpha could ease some of his pain. Even if he didn't want to admit it but spending the next few days with his alpha would make him forget about his troubles – at least for a bit. But the omega was also aware that it would bring his hopes up – would make him hope that maybe there could be more between them. The reality would hurt much more once they get back. It would bring the small wolf down from the high fantasy he would build. The alpha didn't love him – he had to accept that.</p><p>"You have someone else to take care off now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also find this story on Wattpad!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The small wolf didn't even react - not even turning around at the alpha bursting into the room. Wooyoung had expected San to come over. Woo had expected Jongho to tell San the reason why he had left. Even if Woo had hoped that the younger alpha wouldn't tell San, he knew that Jongho was worried about him. He knew that Jongho was hoping that San could somehow ease the pain the omega was feeling. Wooyoung couldn't be mad at Jongho – not for this.</p><p>Wooyoung hated to admit it but he knew that the alpha could ease some of his pain. Even if he didn't want to admit it but spending the next few days with San would make Woo forget about his troubles – at least for a bit. But Wooyoung was also aware that it would bring his hopes up – would make him hope that maybe there could be more between them. The reality would hurt much more once they get back. It would bring Wooyoung down from the high fantasy he would build. San didn't love him – Wooyoung had to accept that.</p><p>"You have someone else to take care off now."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you stop eye-fucking my older brother?"</p><p>Wooyoung felt a blush spread over his cheeks. He hadn't meant to be caught. But he couldn't help it though – his hormones were all over the place and San was walking around in just a pair of black sweatpants which hung way too low on his hips. The image of the alpha only spurred Wooyoung's imagination on. Wooyoung shouldn't be here – he knew that. He had to leave. He didn't know what else would happen with his hormones going wild like this. God, he hated this so much.</p><p>"Are you getting your heat?"</p><p>His eyes turned into the direction of the young alpha sitting in front of him before he let his eyes wander to the handsome wolf on the couch again. He could see San's smile spreading onto his lips when another wolf entered the room. San's arms opened for the omega to lay down and cuddle into him. Wooyoung felt his heart clench. There were tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He was always overemotional during his heat.</p><p>Wooyoung hated this. He hated to not be able to control himself. He hated to not have control over his body and his emotions. Wooyoung usually wasn't clingy – usually preferring to leave distance to everyone around him. Looking proud and walking around with his head high which made alpha's doubt themselves in his presence. It had always made Woo feel good about himself.</p><p>The only alpha who had made the proud omega weak was sitting in the same room. He had always made Wooyoung lose his balance for a moment. Suddenly, the omega felt the need to please – to appeal to the pretty alpha. He wanted to make San proud. His mind always lost it whenever Woo was hit with the alpha's vanilla scent. Everything in Woo going crazy just thinking about the alpha close to him – he needed San by his side.</p><p>San had been the only alpha Wooyoung had ever come close to – too close for his liking. He had ended up being so close to the alpha, he had ended up falling head over heels for San. San had always been different. He had treated Wooyoung differently than most alphas. It had woken the curiosity inside the omega. It didn't take long before the alpha felt the need to protect the little omega – his best friend. Best friends – that's all Woo and San had ever been in the alpha's eyes while Wooyoung had seen so much more. He had felt something so much stronger.</p><p>"Yeah." There was a slight shake in Woo's words. "I think I should leave. It's for the better."</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes went over to the couch – only for a second – seeing the alpha kiss his omega. The happiness was radiating off of San – the eye smile just proving what Wooyoung had already felt. Wooyoung knew that if he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he would break down in the middle of the Choi brothers' kitchen. His emotions were overwhelming him. It would show everyone how he was really feeling in the moment. It meant he would show San how much it actually hurt him. He couldn't let that happen. San couldn't find out – not yet.</p><p>Taking his phone of the counter before him, Wooyoung sent a small smile to Jongho before turning to the door. He was ready to run into the house next door to pack his things. He had to leave to the little hut their pack had created for omegas in heat. It gave Wooyoung the privacy he needed. He needed to think.</p><p>Wooyoung couldn't wait to enter the little hut. He just wanted to be alone. If he was alone, he would be able to let his emotions run free. No one would see the tears stream down his cheeks. No one would hear his pained cries. Woo was aware that the pain was going to feel was worse without an alpha around, but asking San didn't feel right anymore. Being alone was all Wooyoung wanted. He just wanted to let his emotions run wild without anyone judging him.</p><p>"Hey..." Jongho's voice sounded hesitant. "You know San will be mad if you don't tell him about it."</p><p>Jongho's words made Wooyoung stop in his tracks for a moment. Wooyoung knew what Jongho was talking about. Woo was aware that if San found out – found out that Wooyoung left without him – that it would end in a fight. San wanted to know what Wooyoung was going through. He always wanted to be by Woo's side. But being on his side wasn't San's duty anymore – the alpha had found an omega he had to take care of. Wooyoung hoped that San wouldn't find out – he didn't want to fight the alpha. San meant too much to him.</p><p>San had always been there for Wooyoung's heat. He had always helped the omega through the pain – trusting no one else but himself to take care of Wooyoung. San had been there for Woo's very first heat. He had taken it slow – being careful to not hurt the omega that meant so much to him. The young alpha had to fight his wolf a lot that day. He had promised Woo to never hurt him – eighteen years old Wooyoung had believed the same-aged San. San had promised him to always be there – Wooyoung had believed him. And San had never broken those promises and Wooyoung knew that San would never break them – not on his own.</p><p>A tear ran down Wooyoung's cheek – wiping is away before Jongho had the chance to spot it. Wooyoung couldn't let the young alpha see what for a mess he was. He couldn't let Jongho know how much it all hurt him.</p><p>Wooyoung was aware that Jongho knew a lot more about San and his relationship than he liked. Jongho had always been around to see the two. He had heard all of their fights; he had heard their laughs and he had seen the shy touches they had given each other while they were still young and naïve. Jongho had seen their relationship build from scratch. He probably knew better than any of their other friends how much it hurt Wooyoung to see San loving someone else. Still, he wasn't ready to show the young alpha just how much it broke Wooyoung. He didn't want to bother Jongho with his problems. Wooyoung was supposed to take care of him – not the other way around.</p><p>"San is about to mate with his boyfriend Jongho." Wooyoung's voice broke. "He shouldn't have to worry about my heats anymore."</p><p>Jongho heard how Wooyoung's voice broke. He heard the pain so evidentially in Woo's voice. If Jongho could, he would take it all away. Jongho was aware that he would never be able to help Wooyoung. He couldn't help Wooyoung get over his older brother. All he could do was support Wooyoung – and he would do so for as long as Woo would let him. He didn't want to see the omega hurt. He cared too much about him. Wooyoung was like his own brother. He could never lose him.</p><p>Wooyoung had never accepted Jongho's help. The omega knew that the young alpha was in love. Jongho's crush too big, that the alpha was too scared to approach the pretty beta. Jongho knew that Wooyoung wouldn't want to take this away from him. He wanted Jongho to be in a relationship with someone he loved. Jongho remembered how Wooyoung had once told him in his drunken state that he hoped for the alpha to find his soulmate. He wanted Jongho to find his one true love so he would never have to hurt the way he was hurting right now.</p><p>"You know he never minded helping you..."</p><p>Wooyoung turned around – a broken smile playing on his lips. There were tears visible in his red rimmed eyes. Jongho's heart broke. He wanted to hug Wooyoung. The pain was so obvious. It was clear that Wooyoung had found his one true love in San even if the older hadn't found it in him.</p><p>"Things change Jongho."</p><p>—</p><p>"Where did Wooyoung go?"</p><p>It had been about five minutes since the omega had left and the older alpha hadn't been able to get the feeling of something missing from the back of his mind. He had only realised what was missing when he had entered the kitchen – seeing his younger brother sitting alone at the counter. San frowned.</p><p>It was odd for the omega to not be around. Woo hardly didn't not stay over at their place. The omega had always felt more at home at their house than he did at his own. It didn't feel right to not have Wooyoung around – to not see the omega walk around like it's his own home.</p><p>"He-" There was a light break in Jongho's words. "He had to leave."</p><p>If Wooyoung's absence hadn't been indicator enough that something wasn't right, Jongho's fidgeting and stuttering would have told San enough. Jongho couldn't even meet his eyes. It worried San. He always knew when something was wrong with Wooyoung.</p><p>"What are not you telling me, Jongho?"</p><p>San could see the young alpha tense with his words. Jongho's eyes still weren't able to meet his. It seemed like the young alpha was fighting a battle against himself. Jongho didn't want to betray Woo's trust. Wooyoung didn't want San to know – Jongho was aware – but Jongho knew just as well, that San was the only one who could help Wooyoung. San would be able to stop Woo from suffering intense pain. The omega wouldn't let another alpha close to him – he didn't even let Jongho get close during his heat. He had to tell San. He couldn't let Wooyoung suffer.</p><p>With a sigh, Jongho met San's eyes. San could see that Jongho was in a clear dilemma. San wished he could help his younger brother, but he would only be able to help if Jongho shared what was bothering him. As long as Jongho didn't say anything, San couldn't tell him what was wrong and what was right.</p><p>"Woo's heat is approaching..."</p><p>The words were quiet – mumbled. San would have nearly missed them. There was disbelieve written all over San's face. He couldn't believe that Wooyoung would hide something like this from him. The omega had always told him about his heat. Wooyoung had done so since they were teenagers. It was an unspoken agreement since Wooyoung had needed help during his very first heat and San had been the one by his side. He had been on Woo's side ever since.</p><p>"Why didn't he tell me?"</p><p>San could see Jongho's eyes fall onto the wolf laying on their couch. His eyes were fixed onto the TV and a giggle fell from his lips at the clip. San couldn't help the fond smile from spreading onto his lips when he saw <em>his</em> omega – the beautiful omega he was going to mark as his in a few days. San was ready to show everyone that he was taken – that he belonged to the pretty omega only.</p><p>But San knew what it meant when Jongho's eyes fell onto Yeosang. San knew what Jongho was hinting at. It hurt him – it hurt him to know that Wooyoung thought, that only because he had found his love, it meant that he wouldn't want to take care of him anymore. Wooyoung was his best friend. He had been San's first priority since they both had been so young. Woo's safety had always come first in San's life – it still does up to this day.</p><p>"Why do you think?"</p><p>Jongho's voice sounded cold. It wasn't something San was used to hear. His younger brother barely hid his emotions from him. But San knew that Jongho had a soft spot for Wooyoung. The omega had taken a big place in Jongho heart – always having the omega around being the cause. San couldn't blame Jongho – it was hard to not adore Wooyoung. San also knew that Jongho and Wooyoung had spent a lot more time together since San had started dating Yeosang. San was often stuck to his lover now – barely able to get himself from detaching himself from his mate. It had only gotten worse after they had decided to mate. The date was so close now – all San wanted to do was shower Yeosang with love.</p><p>San realized then, that Jongho had probably learned a lot more about Wooyoung. Jongho might even know more about the omega than San did. A possessive feeling build in San's chest. It made San wonder if Wooyoung had shared his pain with Jongho. It made San wonder if Wooyoung had shared secrets with Jongho that San didn't know – secrets he might never learn.</p><p>The realization made San's blood boil. He didn't like the idea of Wooyoung trusting someone else more than him. It scared San. He realised that Wooyoung and him might be drifting apart. That was something San had never wanted – he needed the omega in his life. But San had been busy – had been spending time with his lover and Wooyoung was trying to find someone to fill up the empty spaces he had left. San didn't want to lose his best friend.</p><p>"This idiot..." The words were quiet – spoken with realization. San turned to his lover who was still lying on the couch. Yeosang turned the TV off. The omega had realized that something wasn't right with his boyfriend. He could smell it in the air around them. Something was really wrong."Yeosang..." San sounded frustrated. "I'm sorry. I-I have to go."</p><p>There was a soft smile on Yeosang's lips. The understanding for San's situation was visible in his eyes. Yeosang had always been understanding of the relationship between San and Wooyoung. He had always known that their friendship ran a lot deeper than a usual friendship. It had always been obvious – from the way they could understand each other without words, from the smiles they sent each other and the quiet conversations being held with just their eyes. And who was Yeosang to ruin that?</p><p>Yeosang had never tried to break them apart. He had always been understanding when San had to take time to care for his best friend. Yeosang had known what it meant to date the alpha – had known from the beginning that it brought Wooyoung with it. San had thanked him often enough – being sure he could never thank Yeosang enough.</p><p>"It's okay." The soft smile was still on his lips. "I know."</p><p>—</p><p>San didn't bother knocking. His mind was racing with thoughts of the omega leaving for the hut on his own – without telling him about it. He couldn't stand the thought of Wooyoung suffering alone. Just the thought of the younger wolf being in pain hurt San. He never wanted to see Woo hurt. The moment San had seen the small omega years ago, he had felt the need to protect him. He had to be sure that no one could ever harm Wooyoung. Even through years of high school, other alphas had been too intimidated to approach the proud omega. San had always followed the omega around – growling if any of them got too close to him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The small wolf didn't even react - not even turning around at the alpha bursting into the room. Wooyoung had expected San to come over. Woo had expected Jongho to tell San the reason why he had left. Even if Woo had hoped that the younger alpha wouldn't tell San, he knew that Jongho was worried about him. He knew that Jongho was hoping that San could somehow ease the pain the omega was feeling. Wooyoung couldn't be mad at Jongho – not for this.</p><p>Wooyoung hated to admit it but he knew that the alpha could ease some of his pain. Even if he didn't want to admit it but spending the next few days with San would make Woo forget about his troubles – at least for a bit. But Wooyoung was also aware that it would bring his hopes up – would make him hope that maybe there could be more between them. The reality would hurt much more once they get back. It would bring Wooyoung down from the high fantasy he would build. San didn't love him – Wooyoung had to accept that.</p><p>"You have someone else to take care off now."</p><p>Wooyoung never turned around. His eyes stayed glued onto the bag he was packing for the next few days. His voice was small, almost inaudible, but he knew that San had heard him. He couldn't face San – not when he could feel the tears brim at the corner of his eyes. The tears were just waiting for the small omega to let them run down his cheeks. Wooyoung was scared that if he locked eyes with the older wolf, he'd let them fall. He was never able to hide anything from the alpha. San could read him like an open book – knew exactly how to open Wooyoung up so the omega would show him everything.</p><p>"You should leave." There was a slight hitch in Woo's voice. "I was about to go."</p><p>"I'm not going let you go there alone when I know you'll be suffering, Wooyoung."</p><p>San was standing behind him – placing his hands on Woo's hips. Still, he kept a short distance. He wanted to see how the omega would react first before moving closer. When Wooyoung didn't move, San slang his arms around his waist to pull the small omega into his chest. The omega's back was completely pressed against his front. San nuzzled his nose into the omega's neck – letting his vanilla scent fall completely over the boy in his arms. San made it so much harder for Wooyoung. This wasn't fair. Wooyoung was trying to move on – why couldn't San just let him?</p><p>"San." Woo's voice broke. "Please..."</p><p>San could hear the break in Wooyoung's voice and he could feel his heart breaking along at the sound. He hated seeing Wooyoung so hurt – in so much pain – and he didn't even know how to make the omega feel better. All San could do was tighten his arms around the boy. He wanted to reassure the omega that he was here – that he wasn't going to leave. He would never leave him.</p><p>San felt Wooyoung lay his head back onto his shoulder. For a moment, Wooyoung let his body lean against the strong built of the alpha. From the corner of his eye, San saw the tears running down Woo's cheeks. San could feel his heart clench from the view alone. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against the omega's temple. San just wanted the omega to stop crying and he was ready to do anything for it. He just wanted to see the boy in his arms smile again.</p><p>San took Wooyoung's head between his hands – turning him around so that the omega had to face him. The sight broke San's heart all over again. He had never seen so much pain on Wooyoung's face – in his eyes. San wanted to take it all away. He wanted to be the one in pain instead of Wooyoung – Wooyoung didn't deserve this. But no matter how much San wanted to take it away, he couldn't. All he could do was be there for him and to make him feel loved.</p><p>"No!" San's voice sounded determined. "You're my best friend, Woo. I'm coming with you."</p><p>San couldn't stop himself from placing kisses onto Wooyoung's cheeks. He wanted to kiss the tears away. San couldn't stand looking at his best friend like this – so broken. San had never felt so helpless when it came to Wooyoung. Usually, San knew what the omega needed to feel better but, in that moment, it felt like whatever he did made it worse. With every touch of San's lips, more tears started to run down Wooyoung's cheeks. San didn't know what else to do.</p><p>Wooyoung pushed San's hands away. Wooyoung had to put distance between the alpha and himself. He couldn't have San around anymore – not like this. He couldn't deal with having San take care of him like this – like Wooyoung meant everything to him – not when Wooyoung knew that the alpha would never be his. He hated San for making this so hard on him. He needed space.</p><p>"San please!" Woo's voice was filled with despair. "Please just leave..."</p><p>Wooyoung could see the pain in San's eyes when he had pushed him away. Tears were brimming at the corners of the alpha's eyes – a single one running down the alpha's cheek. Wooyoung had never acted like this around San. He had never pushed San away. He had never told him to leave. Wooyoung didn't want to hurt San. He hated hurting the alpha. But he had to think about himself for once – he couldn't give into the advances of the alpha again. Wooyoung had to look out for his own happiness. He couldn't go through this constant pain anymore – the pain of knowing that his one true love didn't love him back.</p><p>When Wooyoung was younger, he had often fantasied about San and him being soulmates. He had imagined that nothing would ever break them apart – no matter what came. In the end, it would always be San and Wooyoung. He had thought that nothing would ever be able to stop them from loving each other. Wooyoung had heard a lot of great stories about wolfs finding their soulmate – finding the one person who understands them blindly. He had heard the undeniable bond between the wolfs – the strong, undeniable pull. Meeting San had brought all of this with it – for Wooyoung at least. He hadn't been able to deny that he had felt attracted to the alpha from the moment he had laid his eyes on him.</p><p>But back then, no one had told him that all those feelings could be one sided. No one had told him that love could bring more pain than happiness. No one had explained to him that the greatest thing you could feel, could also bring the most pain anyone could ever feel. If Wooyoung had known all of this earlier, maybe he wouldn't have let himself fall for San. There was a sarcastic laugh happening in Woo's head. Nothing could have stopped him from falling for San. He couldn't lie to himself.</p><p>"NO!" The alpha's voice was loud. His eyes flashing red. "No Wooyoung! I promised to take care of you!"</p><p>The alpha's loud voice made Wooyoung shrink into himself. His knees were shaking. His wolf wanted to submit to the loud and dominant voice of the alpha. A whimper left Woo's lips. He was scared. San had never risen his voice at Wooyoung – his voice usually soft and always careful around the omega he cared so much about. But right now, San's emotions were taking the better out of him. His eyes flashing a strong red and his breathing was loud. It hurt San to not know what was going on between the omega and him. It bothered him to not know what the omega was thinking. Especially when Woo usually shared everything with him. He didn't know what had changed. When had their relationship changed so much?</p><p>"That was a long time ago, San..." There was a pause – the omega's voice was quiet and careful. He didn't know how the alpha would react. He didn't want to aggravate the alpha even more. "A lot has changed since then, Sannie. I'm old enough to take care of myself now!"</p><p>With that the omega grabbed his bag. He walked around the alpha without looking at him again. He just wanted to get away from the situation – their fights had never been so intense. Wooyoung felt his wolf whine – wanting Wooyoung to turn around and to please the alpha. He had to fight against it though. He knew it would be better for himself to stay away from the pretty alpha for a few days – maybe even longer.</p><p>—</p><p>It was quiet between Yeosang and Jongho for a long time. They were both busy with the thoughts running through their minds. Jongho couldn't get rid of the worry for Wooyoung. His leg kept shaking in a nervous habit – praying that he had chosen the right decision by telling San. While Yeosang was worried about San. He had felt the nervous energy beam off of his alpha – his vanilla scent turning sour. It made Yeosang wonder if something had happened between San and Wooyoung – something San hadn't told him. Yeosang was nervous. San usually didn't keep things from him. He had always openly told Yeosang about his relationship with Wooyoung.</p><p>"Does-Does that really not bother you?" Jongho didn't mean to let the words slip from his lips, but his mind was racing with too many thoughts. But the question was something Jongho had pondered on a lot. Wolfs were known to be possessive, but Yeosang had never shown a sign of it. He had always let San take care of Woo. "I mean... San and Wooyoung..."</p><p>Jongho could see Yeosang tense at his words. He hadn't expected Jongho to ask. But there was a soft smile spreading onto his lips when he met Jongho's eyes. But Jongho could see the slight pain hidden behind those brown orbs. Yeosang would never tell San this, but of course it hurt him to know that he'll always be second priority to the alpha. He knew that once Wooyoung would need him, San would be ready to drop anything for him.</p><p>"Of course, it bothers me." Yeosang's eyes met Jongho's once again – there was a soft smile playing on Yeosang's lips. "But when I got into the relationship with San, I knew it was a package deal. I knew that it would bring Wooyoung along with it. I don't want to change anything between them – they have known each other for too long. It wouldn't be fair. I know how close they are. San had never hid anything from me." There was another break in Yeo's voice – a dry chuckle leaving his lips. "I would have never thought that I would be dating San someday. I always thought Wooyoung and San would end up together."</p><p>It was the first time that Yeosang showed how much the relationship between San and Wooyoung weighed down on him. Jongho had never seen Yeosang try to break Wooyoung and San apart – in all of the years San and Yeosang had been dating, Yeosang had always let San take care of the other omega. There had been times where San had to leave in the middle of their dates to take care of Woo, but Yeosang had always told the alpha that it was okay. Yeosang had always understood that San felt responsible for Woo. He had taken care of Wooyoung for so long, it was hard for San to just stop.</p><p>So, Jongho didn't say anything. He just let Yeosang's words sink in. Jongho hadn't expected Yeosang to open up – to be so honest about his feelings – so, now he didn't know what to say. Jongho could understand Yeosang. It had to be hard. It had to be hard to see your mate leave you for someone else. A short call from Wooyoung and San would be on his feet. Yeosang probably had doubted San's feelings before – had doubted that San really loved him instead of Wooyoung. Jongho couldn't blame him. Jongho had grown up with seeing San love Wooyoung.</p><p>San and Yeosang weren't mated yet – hadn't mated even though they had been dating for the past three years. San had asked his omega if he was alright with waiting. San had kept Woo in the back of his mind – the omega never leaving his mind. San felt like he had the obligation to take care of Woo. Yeosang had agreed even though there was always the fear of San leaving. The fear that San could leave him for the pretty omega he had been holding close for way longer than Yeosang had been part of his life. There was nothing holding San back from doing so.</p><p>"You know that Wooyoung loves him, right?"</p><p>Those were the first words Jongho spoke after a long silence. He was still deeply thinking about what Yeosang's had said. Jongho didn't know why he said those exact words – why out of everything he could have said, he had to say those words. He could have tried to reassure Yeosang – could have acted like there had never been anything between San and Wooyoung. But that would have been a blatant lie. Jongho didn't want to lie to Yeosang. Yet, he somehow felt like he had to explain the relationship San and Wooyoung had. He had seen their relationship bloom from scratch – if anyone could explain what was between them, it was Jongho. Jongho had to assure Yeosang that San's feelings were genuine. San wasn't playing with Yeosang – he needed Yeosang to know that. Even more, he needed Yeosang to know that Wooyoung would never get in between them. Wooyoung would never try to break them apart.</p><p>Jongho could see Yeosang nod from the corner of his eyes. The movement was followed by a quiet 'yes'. Yeosang was curious. He wondered what Jongho was trying to say. It was obvious Jongho was thinking deeply about his next words. He didn't want to mess this up.</p><p>"But Wooyoung would never try to get in between the two of you." Jongho met Yeosang's eyes – showing that he means every word he's saying. "He knows for how long San had been crushing on you and how happy he was when you accepted to be his boyfriend. Wooyoung loves San so much, it would hurt him more to see San in pain than when he has to suffer himself."</p><p>The last words were spoken with pain in Jongho's voice. He couldn't hide it from the omega – couldn't hide how worried he was for Wooyoung. His words were true though – Yeosang knew that. Wooyoung would never try to get in between San and Yeosang – Yeosang had seen that Woo had tried to distance himself from San. Wooyoung didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Wooyoung had tried from the beginning of their relationship to get some distance between San and him – probably understanding that their relationship could bother Yeosang.</p><p>"I know, Jongho."</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung didn't get far. San didn't even give him the time to turn into his wolf form when he felt San's hand grab his arm. Wooyoung was pulled into a strong chest and the alpha's arms slung themselves protectively around his body. Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from relaxing against San's body – San's arms felt like home. Wooyoung felt safe in San's presence. Wooyoung felt his resolutions disappear – maybe he could allow himself one last night with the alpha.</p><p>If Wooyoung hadn't been so close to his heat, he would have been able to keep this up. He would have been able to keep his distance from San. But in that moment, he needed the alpha. The closeness of the alpha made his wolf purr in contentment. San was the only person he wanted to be around during this time of the month. It had always been like this – no one had ever been able to get close to him during his heat besides San.</p><p>Wooyoung could feel San nuzzle into his neck. His vanilla scent surrounding him from all sides and kisses were being placed along his shoulder and neck. A purr left Wooyoung's lips. Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from exposing more of his neck – feeling the alpha smile against his skin. San knew he had won the battle between the two.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Wooyoung grabbed San's hand and pulled the alpha behind himself into the direction of the woods. But just as Wooyoung knew San, he couldn't keep his distance for too long. San's arms finding their way around Wooyoung's waist again, his head laying itself onto Woo's shoulder and his nose running along Woo's scent gland. Wooyoung could feel that San was smiling – his cheek squished against the omega.</p><p>Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from smiling either. He enjoyed the closeness of the alpha. He loved the mix of their smells surrounding him. Wooyoung knew he shouldn't enjoy it too much. He shouldn't let San this close so easily. He was aware that he should tell the alpha to turn around and leave for the hut alone as he had planned. But the more the alpha kept clinging onto him, the less strength Wooyoung found in himself to fight it.</p><p>Woo pushed the alpha away with a smile spreading onto his face when he heard the whine coming from San. The alpha was already ready to cling onto the small omega again. With a look from the omega, he halted in his steps though, seeing the boy strip before shifting into the cute white wolf he was. San joined him shortly after. The height of his wolf was standing proud over the one of the small omega and his black fur made him seem more intimidating.</p><p>San couldn't stop himself from playing around on the way to the hut. He gave light pushes to the omega before having the small omega try to catch him. He could hear the small white wolf yapping behind him – showing that he was just as excited to play around for a bit than he was. San felt happy. When the omega finally caught up to him, he pushed into San's side and made them role around the floor until the alpha had him pinned to the floor.</p><p>San could see the omega struggle – trying to find a way out of this situation. The alpha couldn't stop himself from licking across the omega's snout – Wooyoung was so cute. San couldn't control himself around the adorable omega. The omega's peach scent was a lot stronger than usual. It completely infatuated the alpha. It made his wolf go crazy. Even after years of knowing Woo, was it still hard for the alpha to control himself whenever he smelled that peach scent.</p><p>Somehow the little omega found a way to wiggle himself out from between the alpha's legs – running as fast as he could so the alpha wouldn't be able to catch him. San heard the yapping sounds Wooyoung was making – indicating how much fun he was having. Relieve washed all over San. He felt better to know that his little omega was feeling better again. San's wolf purred. His omega was happy – <em>he</em> made him happy.</p><p>San couldn't stop himself from giggling when he saw a naked Wooyoung standing in front of the hut. He was waiting for the alpha to join him before unlocking the door. Just as naked as the omega, San joined him in front of the door and his hands landed once again on the omega's hips. The alpha's front pressed into the omega's back – skin touching everywhere. San could feel how the omega let himself fall against his front and how his head laid itself on his shoulder.</p><p>"You know I always loved it when we came here..." The words left Wooyoung's mouth when San pushed the both of them into the little hut. Their bags fell onto the side next to the entrance. The words sparked the alpha's curiosity – turning the omega around to be able to look into his eyes "I-I know it shouldn't." There was hesitation in Woo's words. "But when we're here... It's just You and I and no one can get in between."</p><p>The words were spoken quietly and Wooyoung wasn't able to meet San's eyes. He was embarrassed that he had admitted this. It was supposed to be something Wooyoung kept to himself. It felt like an indirect confession – like Wooyoung had laid everything out there for the alpha to see. A grin was spreading onto San's lips when he saw the flush on Woo's cheeks. Wooyoung was so cute. Lowering his head, San let their noses nuzzle against each other in a way to give the omega some affection. The blush on Wooyoung's cheeks deepened before a big smile spread onto his lips. God, how could Wooyoung always be so cute? Standing on his tip toes, Wooyoung returned the action. A chuckle left San's lips.</p><p>"I'm all yours when we're here Wooyoung and that won't change."</p><p>With those words, San's arms made their way around the smaller boy's waist. Their bodies were touching everywhere – no bit of air being able to find space between them. A big smile was on Wooyoung's face – representing the alpha's own smile. San could feel the omega's hand caress his cheek. The alpha wasn't able to stop himself from leaning into the soft touch of the omega. His eyes closed and a sound of appreciating left his throat. The alpha placed a kiss onto the palm of Woo's hand before opening his eyes again. Looking down at the omega in his arms, there was still a smile on Wooyoung's lips – but it was different from the one before. This smile wasn't as bright as the one before and there was a sad hint in Woo's eyes. San couldn't figure out what it meant.</p><p>"That is a lie, San and you know it just as well as I do."</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung was immersed in some drama playing on the TV. He had told San about how he had been wanting to finish it this weekend and nothing had been able to get his attention away from the screen in front of them. San was bored though. He wanted the omega to give his full attention to him. Because of the omega's approaching heat, his scent was stronger and it drove the wolf inside San crazy. He needed to feel the soft skin of the omega against his own.</p><p>San had his eyes fixed on the omega and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. The omega had only bothered to put on a pair of boxers and a hoody after his shower – the hoody being one that had belonged to San. Wooyoung had stolen the article weeks ago. San loved it whenever Woo walked around like this. He did it a lot at home too – it was tempting. The oversized hoodies made the omega seem even smaller than he was, but they were short enough to barely hide the omega's behind. Showing off his thick pretty thighs, San always had to hold himself back from pressing the omega against the next all. A contrast to the image were the cute sweater paws which only let the small fingers poke out. Wooyoung was breath-taking.</p><p>San couldn't stop himself when he crawled over the omega – one hand directly grabbing one of the omega's thighs between his fingers. Wooyoung still didn't react – the only reaction being a whine which told San that Woo wanted to keep watching the drama that was still playing on the TV. That didn't stop San from connecting his lips with Wooyoung's neck though – leaving wet trails over every bit of skin he could reach and his teeth scrapped over  the soft skin every now and then. He wanted to mark Wooyoung.</p><p>San could only smirk when he saw Wooyoung exposing more of his skin. The legs on the side of his hips were tightening at the feeling of his lips on the omega's skin. The action spurred San on to keep going. His lips were getting needier over Woo's skin. When he felt Wooyoung's fingers going through his hair, San knew he had won. Finally, he was able to connect his lips with the ones of the omega.</p><p>San couldn't stop the moan from falling from his lips when he felt the soft lips of the omega against his own. He had wanted to feel them against his own for the past thirty minutes. It felt amazing – kissing Wooyoung always felt amazing.</p><p>The kiss started soft – just lips moving against each other. San knew that the omega loved to take his time. Wooyoung loved to feel the lazy drag of San's lips against his own before he felt the alpha nibble at his bottom lip and his tongue run across his lips in question to open up. Wooyoung loved to take his time – to not rush. He wanted to drag this out for as long as they could. Wooyoung loved it whenever San and him just made out. Neither expected anything more to happen. Just lazy drags of lips, needy hands running over skin and a light thrust to get some friction but nothing more – no one pushing to get anything more out of this. Wooyoung hummed in content.</p><p>Wooyoung felt the slow lick of San's tongue against his lips – the omega not waiting any longer to give the alpha access. Woo could feel San's tongue slide into his mouth and tangle itself together with his own. To annoy the alpha a little, Wooyoung decided to fight for dominance. He didn't want to give the alpha complete control right away.</p><p>There was a deep growl coming from the alpha – not liking what the omega was doing. It got a knowing smirk from Wooyoung which was taken down by a bite of the alpha into Wooyoung's bottom lip. A small whine fell from Wooyoung. San smirked. Wooyoung could play around, but in the end, it was San who won. It had always been like that.</p><p>San licked over the bitten bottom lip once before pushing his tongue back into the omega's mouth. He wanted to relearn all the places he had missed since the last time he had been able to kiss the omega. San had tasted Woo's lips uncountable times – but every new time just felt as good. Wooyoung was addictive. There was a needy thrust coming from the omega and the alpha wasn't able to stop another smirk from spreading onto his lips.</p><p>One of San's hands laid itself onto Wooyoung's hip – holding him down and not allowing him to move anymore. Another whine fell from Wooyoung's lips – begging the alpha to do something. Wooyoung was needy. When Wooyoung didn't get what he wanted, he bit into the alpha's bottom lip. He pulled on it in hope that the alpha would at least give him access to his mouth.</p><p>With a growl, the alpha reconnected their lips into a hungry kiss. He let the omega's tongue enter his mouth. San couldn't stop the moan from falling from his lips when he felt the omega's tongue meet his own and licked around the cavern of his mouth. It was so hot.</p><p>The next time they broke their kiss, San had to lay his head against the omega's shoulder. He needed to catch his breath. San could feel Wooyoung run his fingers through his hair. It relaxed San – made him come down from the overwhelming feeling of having Wooyoung this close again. When San met Wooyoung's eyes again, he saw the happy glimmer in them. A smile was spreading onto San's lips before placing another small peck onto the soft swollen lips of the omega. How could he hold himself back, when Wooyoung looked like this?</p><p>"Can you promise me something?"</p><p>There was still a smile on the Wooyoung's lips. The boy looked relaxed below San. Wooyoung was sure there was no saver place than laying between San's arms. He was sure that no one could hurt him there – not as long as San was so close. Being between San's arms felt like home – so comfortable and known – something Wooyoung craves when he couldn't have it. It was something he never wanted to miss.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>The short replay made the smile on Wooyoung's lips grow. The omega couldn't help but place another kiss against San's lips. Lying there with San – having the boy look down at him with adoration in his eyes – made Wooyoung wish the time there would never end. He wished that it would always be like this. He wished that it would always be so easy to let the love for the alpha flow out of him. He didn't want to hide his love anymore.</p><p>"Make it last." There was a short break in Woo's words. "Please just drag it out for as long as possible."</p><p>"Why are you talking about this like it's the last time?"</p><p>San couldn't hide the confusion over Wooyoung's words. He didn't like where the omega was going with this. It felt like he was ending whatever they had built for years. Anxiety was building up inside San. This couldn't be their last time. Wooyoung kept smiling though – not letting San's reaction irritate him. His hands landing onto San's cheek to caress the soft skin.</p><p>The omega just shook his head. He didn't want the alpha to question his words – he couldn't let San question his intentions. He just needed the alpha to listen to him for once. He connected his lips with San's once again – wanting the alpha to not think about what he had said. San wanted to break the kiss. He wanted to keep asking Wooyoung what he meant but he couldn't stop himself from giving into those soft lips. The peach scent of the omega overwhelming him.</p><p>"Wooyoung..."</p><p>San met Woo's eyes again. He could see that there was pain in them – had an idea what it meant. Still, he wanted to know what exactly was going on. There had been so much happening he couldn't explain. San just wanted an explanation. He wanted to understand what Wooyoung was going through. San wanted to stop this weird thing the two had been in for the past twenty-four hours. He didn't like it. All he wanted was to help his best friend – be there for him and stay by his side.</p><p>But when Wooyoung looked at him the way he was while talking in that whiny voice he loved so much – a voice San knew Wooyoung only used for him – he couldn't fight against his next words. He could only nod and give the omega what he wanted. If it made Wooyoung happy, San would do it.</p><p>"Please Sannie..." The pout on Woo's lips was big. "Just this once do as I ask..."</p><p>—</p><p>It took San a bit to realise what was going when he was being woken up by little whimpers. He didn't know what time it was – but it was dark outside and the full moon was shining onto the pretty omega laying next to him. Wooyoung still seemed to be asleep, but his hips were moving against the sheets and quiet whimpers kept leaving his lips. San realised fast what was going on – the peach scent around him overwhelming him for a moment.</p><p>San could feel his wolf trying to come forward – trying to take control over the situation. But San had promised Woo something – so, he repressed the wolf inside of him. He wanted to enjoy the next few hours – he wanted to see Wooyoung fall apart through his touch and his lips. Slowly moving closer, San placed his hand onto Woo's hip. His lips touched the heated skin of Wooyoung's shoulder while carefully whispering Wooyoung's name.</p><p>When Wooyoung's eyes opened, they were a shining an icy blue. Closing his eyes again, Wooyoung's usual brown eyes were back. San could see that the omega was in pain – hand clutching his stomach and a frown having built between his brows.</p><p>San let his hand slide from Wooyoung's hips to his boxers – lightly gracing his fingers over Wooyoung's clothed length. The omega couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips into the alpha's hand. He needed to feel more. He needed the alpha to make him feel good. He needed San to take his pain away.</p><p>"Someone is impatient, hm?"</p><p>San couldn't keep the teasing tone out of his voice – a smirk having spread onto his lips. He loved it whenever the little omega was his to take. Wooyoung was such a nice view when he fell apart – the way his back arches of the mattress and the way his eyes role into the back of his head. The loud moan that always fell from his lips followed by a quiet whimper when San started to overstimulate him. San could never get enough of that view. He couldn't wait to see the pretty omega to fall apart again.</p><p>"Sannie." Woo's voice sounded pained – a light moan falling from his lips when San's fingers graced his length again. "I need you."</p><p>San's hand caressed Wooyoung's soft skin. He wanted to take the pain Wooyoung was feeling away while still trying to keep the promise he had given the omega before. Usually they wouldn't drag it out for too long – Wooyoung just wanting the pain to be gone. But this time Wooyoung had asked him to drag it out – to make it last for as long as he could – and San would keep this promise. He wouldn't let Woo down.</p><p>Pushing Wooyoung onto his back, San hovered over the pretty omega for a moment. He just let his eyes wander over the pretty face – a face he knew so well but could never get enough off. Something told him, he should look at Wooyoung for as long as possible. He wouldn't have many opportunities to look at Woo like this anymore. So, he took all of Woo's features in before connecting their lips. A needy whine left the omega's lips, before San could feel Woo's hands in his hair – lightly tugging on the strands between his fingers.</p><p>The omega was trying to buck his hips up against San's, but San's hand kept the omega pressed against the sheets. Another whine fell from Woo's lips – he needed San to touch him. Wooyoung could feel San smirk against his lips. The alpha knew exactly what he was doing to the needy omega.</p><p>"You want something, angel?" A whine came from Woo. San was teasing him – Wooyoung was aware – but he was so gone, he didn't care. He just needed San to touch him. "Tell me what you want, Youngie."</p><p>"Please Sannie..." Woo's voice sounded so desperate. "Please touch me."</p><p>—</p><p>Something didn't feel right when San woke up the next morning. He could feel it before he had even opened his eyes. Something was missing. Turning around, he wanted to pull the omega into his chest. He needed to feel the omega's warmth – the bed too cold for his liking. Having Wooyoung curl up against his chest, would make him calm down. The anxiety, he was feeling, would be gone in an instead. He just needed to know that Woo was still there.</p><p>Opening his eyes to spot the omega on his side, he realised that Woo's side was empty. San's breath hitched – his heartbeat speeding up. He didn't like this. Listening to his surroundings, San hoped he would hear something – anything that would indicate that the omega was still somewhere inside the hut. But there was nothing – everything was completely quiet. All San could hear were the birds outside the hut's window.</p><p>He had known something was wrong – he had felt it through the whole day. He had expected something would happen; he just hadn't expected Wooyoung to leave him. He had never thought he would wake up without Wooyoung by his side. San knew that their mornings together were Wooyoung's favourite part. He would never leave if there wasn't a reason for it.</p><p>San didn't know what to do – how to react. He had never woken up without Wooyoung in his arms. Usually he would wake up to Wooyoung begging him to stay in bed for a little longer – before they end up spending the whole day cuddled up between the sheets while sharing giggles and kisses. San's heart clenched. He needed to find Wooyoung. He had to be somewhere. Wooyoung can't just disappear.</p><p>When he was about to grab his phone – wanting to call Jongho to see if he had heard something from the omega – an envelop caught his attention. Tears already started to brim at the corner's off his eyes. He didn't like this. This couldn't be it. He could feel himself shaking when he took the object into his hands. His name was written in pretty cursive writing onto the envelop – It was Wooyoung's writing. Please don't let it be what San thought it was. He couldn't lose Wooyoung like this – not without really saying goodbye. Wooyoung couldn't do this to him.</p><p>
  <em>To my most loved San,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're reading this, you have probably just woken up. I probably won't be around anymore to see you waking up with your arms tightly wrapped around me and a kiss to my temple. Please don't be mad at me for leaving. I know you probably think I should have told you and I wanted to, but I couldn't. I know you would have tried to stop me and when was I ever good at saying no to you?</em><br/>
<em>When you're reading this, you probably don't know why I had to leave. I was never able to tell you – I couldn't worry you with my worries more than I already did. Thinking back about it, maybe it would have helped me to tell you. You always knew what to do when I was lost.</em><br/>
<em>Over the years of spending time with you, I fell in love with you, San. Even though I probably loved you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one for me from the beginning. I thought a lot about us – thinking for years that we were soulmates. I had always this perfect image of our future planned out, with a beautiful house and lots of puppies. Because I knew how badly you wanted to have pups on your own. You've told me so many times, how could I not know? I know all of this is silly but I was sure it would be San and Wooyoung till the end.</em><br/>
<em>Years later, I realized I was too depended on you, Sannie. You made my day, you filled me with happiness and you made me get up every morning. I don't want to live like this anymore. I can't live like this anymore. I need to find myself. I need to find my own purpose in life. I knew that if I had stayed around you, I wouldn't have been able to do so. I'm sorry, Sannie. I'm sorry for never telling you. Please don't be mad at me. I love you, Sannie and I will always love you. But I have to move on somehow. I'm sorry for not being able to do so with you around. I wish I could have stayed. Now, I will miss your marriage. I will miss you turning into a dad. I wanted to be there for all of it – but I just can't.</em><br/>
<em>Please don't cry over me leaving! If you do, I will find out about it and I will beat your ass – remember that Choi San. But really Sannie, I am not worth your sadness. You have to think about Yeosang who is at home waiting for you to come home. He is waiting for you to finally mate with him. He has waited for so long. Sannie, you have to go and make him yours now! I know you have held back for my sake. I know you felt like it was what you had to do to keep taking care of me. But I'm old enough now. I'm walking around and exploring so go and make that pretty omega finally yours.</em><br/>
<em>I'll miss you Sannie, so so much. But I promise I'll be back. Once I found myself, I'll be back. I promise you. You only have to promise me that you won't forget about me, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yours forever</b>
  <em>,</em><br/>
<em>Wooyoung</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"San..." Wooyoung's voice was shaking. "Someone is waiting for me at home."</p><p>Wooyoung felt San's body tense under his fingertips – San's hands falling away from his hips. It felt like San just got hit by a truck – stumbling back. Stumbling away from the omega. Wooyoung could feel his heart break all over again at the action. He wanted the alpha's hands back on his hips. He wanted to feel them against his skin. He wanted to pull San close and kiss him – kiss him like he had never been able to. But Woo knew it was better this way. They needed to stay away from each other if they wanted to talk about this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also find this story on Wattpad!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been some time since Wooyoung had stepped into this territory – had been some time since he had been surrounded by those so familiar yet so unfamiliar smells. Being there felt so new but also so familiar. It was weird. Wooyoung wasn't even sure if he wanted to be here. He still wasn't sure if coming back was the right thing to do. But he had promised – he had promised San to come back once he had found himself – once he had found his purpose in life.</p><p>He didn't know how everyone would react to his return. He didn't know if they were going to be happy or if they were going to scream at him. He wondered if they were going to send him back from whatever place he came from. He knew that the pack already felt an unknown wolf entering their territory. They were probably already running in his direction – needing to see if he was danger.</p><p>With the wind came a well too known smell – sending a shiver down Wooyoung's spine. He had missed that smell so much while also feeling his nerves getting the better out of him. Knowing he was going to stand in front of San again after so long, made him nervous. It had been something Wooyoung had never felt around San, but it had been six years. It had been six years since he had last seen the alpha. Just thinking about seeing the alpha again made something rise inside Wooyoung. It was something Wooyoung had hoped would long be gone by the time he would return. Thinking about it, Wooyoung wasn't sure if he could ever get rid of it.</p><p>"I can't believe you left this place..."</p><p>An arm was thrown over Wooyoung's shoulder and the alpha casually leaned onto his body. Yunho had been letting his eyes run all over the place. He was paying attention to the beauty of nature that was still so pure in Woo's old hometown. He could sense how much Yunho loved the pure untouched nature. The alpha had always been a fan of nature – always curious about new plants and animals. Wooyoung had always thought his obsession with nature was cute.</p><p>Wooyoung had met the alpha pretty early in his travels. Yunho had taken the omega under his wing with the promise of protecting the small omega on his travels. Since then, Yunho had travelled with him everywhere. The alpha had been excited to finally leave his pack to explore the world. He had always been curious about exploring the world. He had wanted to find new unknown plants; find animals he had never seen and see the raw beauty of nature. Wooyoung had given him the perfect opportunity when he had showed up at Yunho's pack borders.</p><p>Even though they had known each other for about five years, the alpha had never pushed Wooyoung to tell him why he had left the safety of his pack. Yunho was aware how dangerous it can be for an omega to walk around alone. Yunho also had never tried to make a move onto the small omega. He had seen Woo like a little brother – had accepted the omega into his family and had decided to take care of him.</p><p>Something else Yunho had spoken about quite often was finding his soulmate. He wanted to find that one person he could love unconditionally. Yunho wanted to feel that special bond with someone. He had been curious about what it felt like to just click with the right person. It had made Wooyoung smile hearing Yunho talk about it – dreamy and hopeful. It had also pained Woo – images of San flashing before his closed eyes whenever Yunho started to talk about his soulmate. To this day, Woo couldn't get over the pain of being rejected by his soulmate.</p><p>If there is something Wooyoung had learned over the past six years, it was that San was his soulmate. There was no doubt about it. San was the person Wooyoung was supposed to love until death parted them. Wooyoung had never been able to connect with another alpha – not the way he had connected with San. He hadn't been able to let anyone into his life like he had San. His heart kept telling him who he had to go back to if he wanted to find happiness. It didn't matter if there was someone taking care of him.</p><p>With the closeness of the other wolfs running into their direction, Wooyoung felt the fear rising. He was anxious – scared of their reactions. But he wasn't able to deny the feeling of excitement coming from his wolf. His wolf could feel San – could feel that they were walking into the direction of their soulmate.</p><p>Wooyoung could feel Yunho tense next to him – the closeness of unknown wolfs never sitting well with any wolf. Wooyoung could see the nervous movement of Yunho's eyes – looking out for the wolfs running into their direction and wanting to be prepared to react for whatever was to come their way.</p><p>The first alpha that showed up before him was well known. He was younger than Wooyoung but build bigger and more muscular. The alpha still had the same gummy smile on his lips – some things seemingly never changing – when recognition fell over the alpha's eyes. His arms opened to invite the small omega to fall into them. Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from falling into Jongho's arms – surrounded by the familiar feeling of homeness. He had missed Jongho so much. He couldn't believe that he was in the alpha's arms after six years.</p><p>Jongho had been the only one who had heard from Wooyoung over the past six years. The omega had sent the younger wolf letters when the time was right – when he had an opportunity to do so. As much as he had wanted to distance himself from everyone in his old pack, Jongho had always been special to the omega. He could have never been able to push him out – everyone but not Jongho. Still, Woo hadn't even told the alpha about his return. He wanted to surprise Jongho.</p><p>Wooyoung nuzzled his head into the alpha's neck, inhaling Jongho's wood smell for the first time in so long. A content sigh left his lips and a smile stretched onto Woo's lips when he felt Jongho's arms tighten around his being. A kiss was placed onto the top of Wooyoung's head. Woo could hear Jongho mumble a quite 'I missed you' against the top of his head which in return made Wooyoung tighten his arms around his body.</p><p>When Wooyoung sensed more wolfs around them, he stepped back. He stood next to Yunho who threw a protective arm over the omega's shoulder. Yunho was tense – his eyes wandering warily over the group of wolfs standing before them. Woo was sure that if he looked into the alpha's eyes, they would be flashing red. He wanted to show off his dominance. He wanted to give them a warning.</p><p>There was a growl coming from the group. It was a growl Wooyoung knew way too well. It was possessive – a shiver ran down Woo's back. The growl made Yunho's arm around him tighten and the alpha pulled Wooyoung closer into his body. The growl in return only got louder. Wooyoung felt his knees shake. He wanted to submit to his alpha.</p><p>It had been so many years but Wooyoung still felt his wolf give into the smell of San. Wooyoung felt himself give into San's whole being. His wolf was pushing him to run into San's arms. His wolf wanted him to submit to his alpha. He wanted Wooyoung to finally claim his alpha. It took everything in Wooyoung to fight it – knowing his wolf wasn't pleased with his decision. Wooyoung was aware that San was probably mated by now. It didn't matter how possessive San seemed over him. San was mated to Yeosang. He probably had built a small family in the years Wooyoung had been gone.</p><p>The thought hurt him – hurt him more than he'd like to admit. Still, he had accepted it over the years. He had learned to live knowing he would never be together with his soulmate. He had found an alpha on his own. A caring strong alpha – he was head of his pack and just waiting for Wooyoung to return to finally claim him as his own.</p><p>Wooyoung knew he could have mated the alpha a long time ago, but something had always held him back. He knew what was holding him back – the reason being as close to him as it hadn't been in years. Maybe it was the real reason why he had returned. He needed to see for himself that San would never be his. He needed to know that there was no chance for them. Wooyoung needed this last push to submit himself to the beautiful alpha that had been so understanding of everything Wooyoung had asked of him. Wooyoung couldn't have found a better alpha.</p><p>"Wooyoung?"</p><p>The voice was soft and it was filled with adoration. Wooyoung could feel his wolf purr. A happiness was spreading through his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. Wooyoung's eyes fell onto the alpha – his beautiful beautiful alpha – even more beautiful than he remembered. San's hair had grown out – long and a beautiful dark black. Just as beautiful as San's wolf. San's body was more buff – showing that he had matured. The glimmer in San's eyes though – the glimmer was still the same as it had always been when San had looked at Wooyoung. The glimmer was filled with so much adoration and love for the omega, Wooyoung could feel it in his bones.</p><p>San's eyes fell onto Yunho and then onto Yunho's arm which was wrapped around Wooyoung's build. San couldn't control the wolf inside of him – his eyes turning red. Wooyoung knew that San didn't like the closeness of the alpha – San had never liked any alpha close to the omega. Still, with a look from Jongho, San backed down and bowed his head in respect.</p><p>Even if no one had told Wooyoung, Wooyoung could feel it. Wooyoung could feel it in the proudness and strength surrounding the younger alpha. Jongho had made it – Jongho was named head of the pack. Wooyoung knew it had always been a dream of the young alpha. Jongho had always trained extra hard to prove his strength while also showing his loyalty to the pack. He deserved the title.</p><p>Wooyoung had always known that Jongho could do it. Wooyoung had always told Jongho that if he believed strong enough, it would turn out to be true. And Wooyoung had been right – pride growing in his chest at seeing the alpha he had loved like his own little brother.</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes fell back onto San who had stretched out his hand to ask Wooyoung to come forward. All San wanted was for Wooyoung to fall into his arms. And how could Wooyoung deny him? He had never been able to stay away from his alpha for long.</p><p>When he felt San's arms around his body, he couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. It had been so long – too long. No place would ever make him feel as save as San's arms with his head pressed into San's chest and surrounded by that beautiful vanilla scent of the alpha. San was nuzzling his nose into the smaller wolfs hair, wanting to be intoxicated by Wooyoung's peach smell.</p><p>When San took Wooyoung's face into his hands, there were butterfly kisses placed all over his face. Those kisses were followed by whispered 'I missed you's. There were tears running down San's cheeks and his voice broke with every little whisper.</p><p>"We're heading back into the village." Jongho's voice was quiet. He didn't want to disturb the two - knowing how much the both must have suffered from staying away from each other for so long. "You two have a lot of catching up to do, so we will leave you alone."</p><p>Wooyoung wasn't paying attention, but he was sure he heard Jongho ask Yunho to follow him. Jongho told the older alpha that they would give him a room to rest – a smile on his lips to reassure the other alpha. Wooyoung was sure that Yunho was cautious, but he followed. He probably realised that this was Wooyoung's family and that he could trust them. Still, Yunho didn't like the idea of leaving Wooyoung alone with the other alpha.</p><p>With everyone having left, San didn't wait much longer to connect their lips. He needed to feel those soft plush lips against his own again. San couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips when he felt his lips pressed against the omega's again. It had been so long. He had missed the feeling.</p><p>Wooyoung knew he shouldn't give into the feeling of San's lips – that he should push San away. He had an alpha waiting for him to return – an alpha who was waiting to be able to call him his. But how could Wooyoung not give into the feeling of San's lips. San still knew exactly what made Woo weak. A quite whimper left Wooyoung's lips.</p><p>San was taking it slow. His lips were slightly gracing the lips of the omega. It was slow but filled with love and adoration. The alpha's arm slung itself around the omega's waist and pulled Wooyoung closer against his chest. San could feel the omega lay his hands on his shoulders before he let them wander through his raven locks.</p><p>When Wooyoung felt San's tongue touch his lips – asking to be granted entrance – Wooyoung pushed the alpha slightly away. He was trying to get distance between them – needing space to think. Woo couldn't look into the alpha's eyes. He could feel San starring him down. San wanted to know why he was pushed away. He wanted to know why Wooyoung didn't want this anymore. He could feel that there was something he didn't know. San didn't like this. He felt anxiety rising inside of him.</p><p>Wooyoung had realized even before the kiss that San didn't have a mating mark. There was no sign of teeth ever going through the skin of his neck. Woo had realised what the kiss had meant – what it meant for whatever there was still between them and he couldn't believe that he was the one who couldn't this time. He couldn't let himself fall into the alpha's arms like he had always wanted to. He felt his heart break.</p><p>"San..." Wooyoung's voice was shaking. "Someone is waiting for me at home."</p><p>Wooyoung felt San's body tense under his fingertips – San's hands falling away from his hips. It felt like San just got hit by a truck – stumbling back. Stumbling away from the omega. Wooyoung could feel his heart break all over again at the action. He wanted the alpha's hands back on his hips. He wanted to feel them against his skin. He wanted to pull San close and kiss him – kiss him like he had never been able to. But Woo knew it was better this way. They needed to stay away from each other if they wanted to talk about this.</p><p>"W-What do you mean?"</p><p>Wooyoung could hear that there was fear in the alpha's voice – the shake making it obvious. Woo still couldn't look into San's eyes. He didn't want to see the pain in San's eyes. Seeing San hurt would break him. Hurting San was everything he had never wanted to do. Yet, he had done it two times – two times so much worse than San had ever hurt him.</p><p>Wooyoung didn't want this. He had never wanted this for either of them. He had returned with the expectation of San being mated. He had expected San to be married with a family. He had expected San to be happy. He could have never known that San would still be alone. How was he supposed to know that San had waited for him all those years? He would have never expected that San would wait for him to return into his arms. It couldn't be like this. This wasn't what Wooyoung had planned. He should be telling San about his alpha at home. He should be telling him about how he had found love just like he had. San should be happy for him. San should be congratulating him. Maybe San would ask him to be godfather to one of his children. That's how Woo had planned for all of this to go – that was what he had imagined to happen when he entered the pack's territory.</p><p>But now everything was so different. San was alone and he had been waiting for him. San wanted him. Even if San hadn't said it, Wooyoung knew. Wooyoung had felt it in the kiss they had shared. He had known it through the missing mating mark, through the missing marriage and through the missing family. San wanted him. San wanted him the way Wooyoung had always wished for.</p><p>"I-I found an alpha." The words were quiet – a smile spreading onto Wooyoung's lips thinking about the beautiful man waiting for him. "He's nice, caring and proud. He is head of the pack. He is anything you could ever want."</p><p>"But he isn't me."</p><p>San didn't even let a moment pass between the words as if he had been waiting to say them. San stated those words as if they were a fact. There was no doubt in what he had said. Like it was something they both had known all along. And it was a fact, they both knew it. As much as Wooyoung wanted to love someone else – as much as he had tried to find happiness in another person – they would never be able to compare to San.</p><p>No one could bring out the feelings San was able to get out of Wooyoung. The strength in the way Wooyoung felt love and happiness around the alpha. Wooyoung had known this for a long time – longer than he had known Seonghwa – the alpha who had fallen so dearly in love with him. A love Wooyoung had never been able to return – as much as he had wished for it.</p><p>It made Wooyoung feel terrible to know how many times Seonghwa had told him that he loved him but Wooyoung had never been able to say those words back. His heart was still stuck onto the alpha in front of him. Seonghwa had been understanding. He had never pushed Wooyoung to say those words back. Wooyoung had never told Seonghwa about San. He had never dared to open up about the person he knew he would love for the rest of his life. But Woo was aware that Seonghwa had an idea that there was someone. A person who Wooyoung had given his heart to a long time ago.</p><p>"San..."</p><p>Wooyoung finally met San's again – his hand reaching out to touch the alpha before him again. Woo didn't want them to fight – not after seeing each other for the first time in six years. He knew where this whole conversation was going and neither of them was prepared to hold a conversation like this. They needed some time to think about this. Wooyoung needed time to think over the revelation of his alpha still being free for him. He had to process that San had been waiting for him.</p><p>"No!" San's eyes were flashing red. "I didn't wait for you to come back for six years, just for you to tell me, you found someone else. I won't accept this!"</p><p>With every spoken word, San voice turned more into a growl – making Wooyoung's knees shake. There was despair visible all over San. From the way his voice shook, from his glowing red eyes and from the emotions written over his face. San was scared to lose the omega again when he had just gotten him back after so long. He couldn't do this again.</p><p>Wooyoung wished he could tell San that he wasn't going to leave him. He wanted to tell San that he was his and only his. But Wooyoung couldn't do it – he knew it would be wrong to give San hope. Wooyoung had promised Seonghwa to come back and he had promised the alpha to come back to finally mate.</p><p>"I know you love me, Wooyoung." There were tears brimming at the corners of San's eyes. "I know you still do."</p><p>With those words San had taken Wooyoung's face between his hands, making the omega look at him and not giving him a chance to look away. Wooyoung couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He knew that San was right. He knew that Seonghwa didn't deserve this. Seonghwa deserved so much better. Wooyoung hadn't wanted any of this. He didn't want to hurt the people who meant the most to him.</p><p>Wooyoung felt San press his lips against his own – not able to stop himself from giving into the feeling once again. Wooyoung could feel both of their tears in the kiss – making him press himself even closer to the alpha. He didn't want to feel this pain. He wanted San to feel it even less. He wanted San to be happy – that is all Wooyoung had ever wanted. Woo felt San place kisses all over his face which were followed by 'I love you's. The action combined with the words made only more tears run down Wooyoung's cheeks. He wanted to say the words back so badly. He had waited so long to finally tell the older boy how much he loved him – but he couldn't. It wasn't right.</p><p>"I'm sorry, San." Wooyoung's words were disrupted by a loud sob. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>San kept placing kisses over his face and Wooyoung grabbed onto the hands that were holding his face. He could feel San whisper 'it's okay's and 'I'm sorry's against his skin. It wasn't okay though. They both couldn't stop the tears from flowing down their cheeks – more and more tears running down their cheeks with every whispered word and with every new kiss.</p><p>With a final kiss placed onto his lips, San locked his eyes onto the omega's ones. He forced a small smile onto his lips. "Let me at least meet this lucky alpha of yours."</p><p>Wooyoung could hear the pain in the alpha's words and Woo knew the smile was only to try and make the situation a bit better while knowing it hurt them both. Wiping his tears away and letting a smile settle onto his own lips, Wooyoung nodded.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>—</p><p>It felt wrong. It felt so wrong to call Seonghwa with San's arms tightly wrapped around his waist. The alpha kept placing butterfly kisses all over the omega's neck - sending goose bumps all over Woo's body. Wooyoung knew that the alpha couldn't help it. Wooyoung was aware that San's wolf was pushing him to touch Wooyoung – Wooyoung's own wolf wanting him to do the same. Their wolfs knew they were finally reconnected with their soulmates. They wanted to cherish every second of it.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>Hearing Seonghwa's voice made Wooyoung's breath hitch – the wrong feeling of standing in San's arms intensifying. The omega pushed the needy alpha away, which made San whine. It didn't take long before San was trying to get the omega back into his arms. Wooyoung wanted San's arms around his form again.</p><p>"Seonghwa? It's Wooyoung."</p><p><em>"Youngie."</em> Seonghwa's voice was filled with adoration for the omega. <em>"I miss you."</em></p><p>Hearing Seonghwa's words made the alpha behind him lowly growl. San wasn't able to hide the possessive feelings he felt over the small omega. Wooyoung, on the other hand, couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto his lips. Seonghwa's voice relaxed him and made him feel at ease. Seonghwa always had that effect on Woo. Even at a time where Wooyoung had been lost and had still be trying to find himself, had Seonghwa been able to make his racing mind calm down.</p><p>Wooyoung missed the alpha too. Seonghwa was always there to ground him; he was always there to listen and he was always ready to give advice. Wooyoung had trusted the alpha long before the alpha had asked him to be his boyfriend. Wooyoung had always looked for the alpha whenever he needed help. Seonghwa had what he had needed at a time where he was lost. He didn't think he could ever live without Seonghwa in his life again.</p><p>"I miss you too." With those words he felt San's arms around his waist tighten – arms that had come back the moment he had heard the words of the alpha on the other end of the phone. "There is someone that wants to meet you."</p><p>San started to place kisses onto his skin again. His lips stayed longer with every press until he felt the alpha's teeth graze his skin. After taking in a shaky breath, the omega tried to put his focus back onto the call. He didn't want to give into the feeling of those tempting lips on his skin. He couldn't give into San's lips.</p><p>"So, I was wondering if you could come here?"</p><p>Wooyoung could hear Seonghwa talking about how he had some planning to do, how he had to talk with Hongjoong about taking over as head alpha for a few days and how he had to see if he could free his schedule for long enough. But it was hard to focus on Seonghwa's words, when San's hands started to wander from his hips over his stomach down to the waistband of his jeans. Wooyoung tensed. San was so close.</p><p>When Seonghwa had finished explaining what he had to do before being able to join him, Wooyoung could only give him a short 'I can't wait to see you' before hanging up and turning around in San's arms. How was he supposed to stay away from the tempting alpha?</p><p>"You can't just do that, Choi San."</p><p>Wooyoung could see the knowing glint in San's eyes. San knew that the pout that had built on Woo's lips wasn't serious – the playful glint in Wooyoung's eyes giving it away.</p><p>"Hm..." There was a knowing smirk on San's lips "I think you seemed to really enjoy this."</p><p>Wooyoung could feel San's hands settle onto his behind – his hands squeezing the subtle flesh. Wooyoung had to bite his lip to not let out any unwanted sounds. Wooyoung really couldn't give into the advances of the alpha. Seonghwa was on his way to see him. He couldn't do this to the alpha. Still, when San pushed him into the direction of his bed, Wooyoung didn't fight it. He just let it happen. He couldn't say no to San. He was never able to say no to San. With San hovering over him and seeing how the alpha's eyes were scanning over his body, Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from letting a whine fall from his lips.</p><p>A smirk was stretching onto San's lips when he heard the needy sound falling from Wooyoung's lips. He loved to know that his omega wanted this just as much as he wanted it. When San connected their lips into a lazy drag, the omega let his hands wander into the alpha's long hair. He loved the feeling of the long strands between his fingers.</p><p>When San bit into Woo's bottom lip – asking for entrance – the omega could only moan in return. Wooyoung felt the smirk on San's lips when he connected their lips again. But with the feeling of San's tongue lazily going through the cavern of his mouth, Wooyoung couldn't get himself to wipe it away.</p><p>Wrapping his legs around San's waist, Wooyoung pulled San flush against his body. He needed to feel the alpha everywhere. A quiet moan fell from Wooyoung's lips when he felt the heat radiating off of the alpha against his body. He arched his back to be even closer to San. God, had he missed this.</p><p>San's eyes flashed red when the smell of peach in the room strengthened. Wooyoung was laying pliant below him just for him to take. Wooyoung was his. A possessive growl left San's throat at the thought of another alpha having seen Wooyoung like this. He needed to mark Wooyoung. Everyone had to know that Wooyoung was only his.</p><p>"Sannie please..." There was a needy whine in Woo's voice. Desperate for the alpha to finally touch him. "Please. I need you to touch me."</p><p>—</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Wooyoung felt the presence of his tall friend next to him and his body automatically relaxed.  Wooyoung let his head fall onto his shoulder. He needed the closeness. There was so much running through his mind. There was so much he was feeling. There was a war of tuck between his heart and his mind. Woo felt Yunho's arm fall over his shoulder and felt Yunho pull him closer into his body. Nuzzling his head into Yunho shoulder, a sigh left Wooyoung's lips.</p><p>Sitting next to Yunho had always calmed Wooyoung. The alpha had a caring and peaceful aura around him – an aura that just makes you forget everything for a bit. Wooyoung had relished in the alpha's aura a lot, especially when he had first met Yunho. Wooyoung had been a mess when Yunho has first met him – lost without his family around him. Yunho had been there for him. Yunho had grounded him. He always knew when Wooyoung needed someone to get his mind off of things. Wooyoung was grateful.</p><p>"I don't know what to do." There was a light break in his words. "I don't want to hurt either of them."</p><p>Wooyoung had been sitting outside on the balcony of his room for the past thirty minutes – trying to figure out what the right decision was. He was trying to figure out if he should follow his heart or if he should listen to the voice of consciousness in his head. Wooyoung doesn't want to hurt Seonghwa. He had given the alpha a promise and he didn't want to break it. But he can't deny the happiness he feels whenever he's around San. It had been so long since Wooyoung had felt so genuinely happy.</p><p>Wolfs don't often find their soulmates – especially not at such a young age as Wooyoung and San had found each other. Finding your soulmate was rare and something every wolf secretly wished for. But most wolfs knew it would probably never happen – as much as they wished for it. The thought of their soulmate is a thought that didn't leave a wolf's mind even after mating. The wolfs inside them often pushed them to look for their perfect match – for the love of their life.</p><p>Wooyoung knew he would probably regret it for the rest of his life if he let San go. It would be something that would hunt him for the rest of his life. He would always wonder what would have been if he had made the alpha his. Woo had waited for years – years for San to realise that they belonged together. And now that he had, Wooyoung was about to be engaged. There wasn't even a week left before Seonghwa would ask Wooyoung for his heart – for his forever.</p><p>A sigh fell from Yunho's lips before Wooyoung felt the arms of the alpha around him tighten. Wooyoung didn't know how much Yunho had learned in the short time – if he could connect the dots. Wooyoung didn't know if Yunho had realised that San was his soulmate. It wasn't hard to find out – it was obvious in the way they interacted and the blind understanding even after so many years. It was obvious in the way they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Most obvious made it the happiness that had been radiating off of Woo – Yunho had never seen Wooyoung smile so brightly.</p><p>Wooyoung nuzzled himself more into Yunho's chest. He wanted more of the alpha's closeness. Wooyoung could feel Yunho press a kiss onto the top of his head, before he let his head rest onto the one of omega. It seemed like the alpha was thinking about his next words – not wanting to take the decision away from the omega but still wanting to help.</p><p>"Choose who makes you really happy..."</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung didn't know what time it was – he only knew that it was way too early to be waking up. But there was movement beside him which was waking him up from his sleep – a sleep that had come so hard with his racing mind. When Wooyoung felt arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him into a strong chest and getting surrounded by the well too known vanilla scent, he couldn't get himself to say anything. He had craved the closeness of the alpha just as much.</p><p>Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from turning around and burring his face into the alpha's chest. He wanted to be surrounded by the familiar scent of the alpha. Wooyoung could feel a low growl coming deep from San's chest – it was followed by slightly growled 'You smell like Yunho'. A giggle left Woo's lips. He enjoyed the possessive side of San. It was cute.</p><p>"Yeah." A playful giggle left Woo's lips. "We were cuddling before I went to bed."</p><p>Wooyoung heard another growl come from San – more giggles falling from Wooyoung's lips. The alpha had the omega pinned below him on the bed in an instant – seeing the playful grin on Woo's lips. A pout formed on San's lips before he let his nose run along the omega's scent gland. San wanted the small wolf to smell like him. Wooyoung was his omega. San had always loved how their smells mixed together. It was a perfect fit. Some people called the mixture of their scents too sweet – peach and vanilla being too strong to mix together. But it was San's favourite. It was just Woo and him. No one could smell exactly like the mixture of their smells.</p><p>Wooyoung tilted his head to give the alpha better access to thoroughly scent him – humming lightly when he felt the alpha connect his lips with his neck. It felt nice. Wooyoung closed his eyes and his body went completely lax under the alpha. He finally felt save and at home again. Being below San felt like it was the only place he should ever be at.</p><p>When Woo felt the alpha's hand on his cheek – his thumb lightly tracing along his cheek bone – Wooyoung opened his eyes and he was met with a soft smile on San's lips. Wooyoung returned the smile and his arms slung around the alpha's neck. Wooyoung could see San's eyes trace slowly over his face – as if he was taking in every little bit of his face. To Wooyoung, it felt like San had to relearn the so familiar parts of Wooyoung's face. Some parts not having changed, some parts having matured over the years. A blush rose on Woo's cheeks. Seeing the light tint on Wooyoung's cheeks, San couldn't stop the grin from spreading onto his lips before he connected their lips into a short kiss.</p><p>"I still can't believe you're back..."</p><p>Wooyoung pulled San down once again – connecting their lips in a slow lazy drag of lips. He could feel San smile against his lips before asking for entrance with a lick to his bottom lip. San wanted to relearn the familiar cavern of the omega's mouth just like he had done with his face a few seconds ago. Wooyoung moaned when San's tongue started to tangle with his own. Even if Woo had wanted to fight for dominance, he couldn't do anything but give into the alpha. San's smell strengthened – arousal obvious in the air around them.</p><p>San started to place kisses onto his neck – his teeth grazing over Wooyoung's neck. Wooyoung couldn't hold himself back from closing his eyes. His back arched lightly off of the mattress when he felt San's lips close around the sensitive bud on his chest. San's hand had closed around his thigh – fingers squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers. A shudder run down Woo's spine at the feeling.</p><p>When San's hand started to wander, Wooyoung felt goose bumps build wherever the fingers of San graced his skin. His breath hitched when San started to palm his over the soft material of his boxers – lips closing around the other bud on Woo's chest. A low moan fell from Wooyoung's lips. It all felt so good. It was so overwhelming.</p><p>"You like that baby?"</p><p>—</p><p>Wooyoung started to run the moment he had smelled the familiar herbs scent on the border of the pack's territory. His wolf was yapping in excitement to finally see the alpha again. He had missed Seonghwa the past few days. The closer Wooyoung got to the alpha, the stronger got Seonghwa's smell and the more excitement started to run through Wooyoung's veins. Shortly before reaching the alpha, Wooyoubg shifted. He wanted to be able to fall into the arms of the alpha as soon as possible.</p><p>Catching a glimpse of the alpha, Seonghwa was already standing there with open arms and a soft smile on his lips. He wanted the omega to fall into them. He had missed Wooyoung. In Seonghwa' arms, all stress left Wooyoung's body. He fell into the alpha's board chest and nuzzled his head into it. Seonghwa smelled nice.</p><p>"Missed me?"</p><p>The words were muffled against Wooyoung's head, because Seonghwa had been nuzzling his head into the top of the omega's. Letting his scent fall over the whole of his body, Seonghwa could feel Woo go lax in his arms. Wooyoung let out a humming sound as his arms tightened to prove his point. God was Wooyoung happy to have Seonghwa back.</p><p>"So..." There was wonder in Seonghwa's voice. "Who's the person that wanted to meet me so badly?"</p><p>Turning around, Wooyoung could see that the rest had caught up to him. They were curiously looking at the alpha who was holding Wooyoung in his arms. Wooyoung could see that San was avoiding to look at them – trying to control his feelings. He knew that if San were to meet his eyes, they would be glowing red. He hated to see another alpha hold Wooyoung the way he was supposed to. No one was supposed to hold Wooyoung so close.</p><p>Wooyoung knew that it took everything in San to not growl – to not show who the omega really belonged to. San's wolf was probably pushing him to do something – to fight for his omega before he would be taken away from him again. Still, he stayed where he was with his eyes fixed onto the floor and shoulders shaking with every intake of air. Wooyoung wanted to take San into his arms. He wanted to reassure San that he would never belong to anyone that wasn't him – but that would be a lie.</p><p>Slowly detaching himself from Seonghwa, Wooyoung walked over to San. His hand landed onto the alpha's cheek so he would look at him. San's red eyes were glowing at him but Wooyoung only send him a soft smile. He wanted to reassure San that he wouldn't lose him – not again. San nuzzled his head into Wooyoung's hand, eyes closing for a moment just to reveal his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>Wooyoung knew that Seonghwa was probably watching the two closely – not liking how close his omega was getting to another alpha. Wooyoung was sure he heard a quiet growl coming from the alpha, but Wooyoung didn't care enough in the moment. His focus was on San and San only. Woo knew the alpha needed this to meet Wooyoung's future mate. He needed the reassurance. When San sent him a small smile and a nod, Wooyoung turned around to face Seonghwa again.</p><p>"This is San."</p><p>Holding San's hand in his own, Wooyoung pulled the alpha behind him to stand in front of Seonghwa. Woo could feel San tensing the closer they got to the unknown alpha. The omega squeezed San's hand to reassure him that nothing would happen. He could trust Wooyoung. He could feel San's eyes at the back of his head – not daring to look anywhere else than his omega. San trusted his omega.</p><p>Wooyoung could see that Seonghwa was just as tense but he still sent a soft smile into Wooyoung's direction. Seonghwa wanted to show his omega that it was alright. Woo saw how Seonghwa scanned over San's build – wanting to be sure that nothing would happen if he let his defences down. They both trusted Wooyoung, but there was always tension between unknown alphas.</p><p>"I'm Seonghwa."</p><p>San saw the hand that was stretched out and he raised his head to look into the kind eyes of the alpha before him. San could see that the alpha was tense, but his eyes were soft and his smile kind, so San accepted the outstretched hand. He bowed in respect – he wanted Seonghwa to know he accepted it. San felt the other alpha's tense posture ease and he could feel some of his own stress fall from his body. Still, he had to try to fight his own wolf. His wolf kept telling him to show who the other alpha who Wooyoung really belonged to. His wolf wanted to make it clear that the omega will never truly be his.</p><p>Still, when he looked at Wooyoung and saw how content he looked over their interaction, he knew he would keep it all to himself just for the omega's happiness.</p><p>—</p><p>Seonghwa could see Wooyoung with his arms tightly wrapped around San's neck – the alpha having his arms just as tightly wrapped around the omega's waist. They were slightly swaying to the music playing around them, seemingly much more focused on the conversation that was so easily flowing between them.</p><p>The pack had decided to throw him a party – wanting to fully welcome him. Jongho had even approached him and wondered if Seonghwa was ready to go into a deal between the two packs. Wooyoung's pack was nice – everyone welcoming and making you feel at home. It made Seonghwa wonder even more why Wooyoung had left them. He couldn't imagine that anyone here would mistreat him. Everyone seemed to adore the omega.</p><p>Focusing his attention back onto the couple on the other side, Seonghwa could see Wooyoung throw his head back in a loud squeaky laugh. The laugh was so loud even Seonghwa was able to hear it. Seonghwa hadn't seen Wooyoung laugh like this often before but he had realized with San around, it came out quite often. It made a smile stretch onto Seonghwa's lips – not able to ask for anything more than to see the omega happy.</p><p>Wooyoung dropped his head onto San's shoulders and his arms wrapped more tightly around the alpha. The conversation had seemingly ended and both enjoyed to sway along to the music – just enjoying their closeness. Wooyoung still had a big smile stretched onto his lips and Seonghwa was sure, as long as San was around, it wouldn't leave his face.</p><p>"They look perfect together, don't they?"</p><p>There was obvious pain in the voice but the smile on the boy's lips seemed soft – content even. The eyes of the boy didn't sway from the couple, not even when Seonghwa let his eyes scan over his face.</p><p>The boy was pretty. He had soft features and light brown hair. Deep brown eyes which reflected pain while looking at the couple. Seonghwa didn't want to look away from the boy. The boy was stunning him completely with his visuals. Seonghwa didn't know what it was but he felt himself being pulled to the boy. He wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to pull him into his arms.</p><p>Letting his eyes wander over the boy's face once more, he couldn't stop himself from wondering what the boy's connection was with the couple. There was obviously something that had happened – something that had marked the boy next to him. Seonghwa wanted to ask so badly. He wanted to know what had happened but he knew it wasn't his position to do so.</p><p>"I'm Yeosang by the way."</p><p>The pretty boy stretched his hand out for Seonghwa to take – sending the alpha a soft smile. Seonghwa accepted it – not able to stop himself from returning the smile.</p><p>"Seonghwa."</p><p>Yeosang tensed. Seonghwa could feel it when their hands touched. There was something between them – something they both felt but didn't know how to handle. It made Seonghwa wonder if the pull he felt with Yeosang had made the omega approach to him. If he hadn't been able to stop himself from staying away from the alpha standing alone at the side.</p><p>Seonghwa wished he could explain what it was. He wished he knew what was pulling him to the pretty omega next to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice screaming at him that he had found his soulmate. That he had found the love of his life. But he ignored it. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Finding your soulmate couldn't be this easy. It couldn't just be some pretty stranger randomly talking to him. Somewhere deep down though Seonghwa knew. He knew that Yeosang was his soulmate and from the look Yeosang was throwing his way, he knew it too.</p><p>—</p><p>Cuddled up in bed, Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from nuzzling himself into the older boy's chest. He could feel Seonghwa smile against the top of his head every time he did so. Woo felt the alpha place kisses onto the top of his head every few minutes and his nose nuzzled into the omega's soft hair. The actions were joined by tightening arms whenever Seonghwa did so. Wooyoung had missed this. Wooyoung had missed Seonghwa.</p><p>"So..." Seonghwa didn't know how to word his next question. "Are you going to tell me what happened between San and you?"</p><p>The words were spoken quietly. They were spoken softly. Seonghwa didn't want to scare the omega off. Still, Seonghwa felt Wooyoung tense in his arms – worrying on his bottom lip as if he was thinking about what exactly to tell the alpha. Seonghwa knew that there was a history between them. He could see it in the way they interacted and knew it from the way San acted around him.</p><p>Seonghwa had also seen the hickeys on Wooyoung's neck and chest – knowing he didn't make them. They were too fresh to be made by himself. Something had happened between them when Wooyoung had come back. Seonghwa could feel it in the tension that joined a room whenever the three wolfs were in a room together. There were unspoken words between Wooyoung and San – something that needed to be settled before Wooyoung would be able to move on.</p><p>It was obvious that San and Wooyoung held a special place in each other's hearts. There was something between the two wolfs, they couldn't ignore whenever they were around each other. Seonghwa had an itching feeling of knowing what it was and that it was something so much stronger than any of them had any control over. They were soulmates. Something deep down told Seonghwa that they were and no matter how much Seonghwa wanted to get between them – no matter how much he tried to win over Wooyoung's heart – he would never win against San. To Wooyoung, Seonghwa will never compare to San. It hurt. He couldn't be mad at Woo for it though – it had been fate's decision.</p><p>A sigh came from the boy in his arms which told Seonghwa that Wooyoung didn't really like to talk about it. Seonghwa was sure that if Wooyoung opened up to him about San, he would get answers to questions, he had been wondering about for years. He would get answers to questions, he had always held himself back to ask. Promising Wooyoung to open up about his part when he was ready for it. Even now, Seonghwa wouldn't push the omega if he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted Woo to feel comfortable with him.</p><p>When their eyes met, another sigh fell from the omega's lips. Shortly after, he started opening up to the alpha. Wooyoung told Seonghwa about how San and Wooyoung had met. He told him how Wooyoung had fallen in love with the other alpha and how for years, he had thought that they were soulmates. Wooyoung told him how in love he had been with the pretty alpha. He told Seonghwa how San had met Yeosang and how the alpha had fallen head over heels for the pretty omega – forgetting about the omega that had been by his side for years. Wooyoung opened up about their last night together and how he had left San right after – knowing that it was the right thing to do, no matter how much it had hurt in that moment. He didn't even leave out what had happened between them after Wooyoung had come back. He explained to Seonghwa how San wasn't mated like he had expected and how the alpha had made clear that he loved him – turning his whole life into a complete mess once again.</p><p>When the omega had finished telling Seonghwa about their story, there were tears running down his cheeks. The alpha let his thumb wipe along Woo's cheeks and pulled the omega closer against his chest. The arms of the omega around his body tightened as if he was scared that the alpha would leave him after he had told him everything. Seonghwa only tightened his arms in return. He wanted to show Wooyoung that he wasn't going anywhere, that he would stay and that he was save.</p><p>Seonghwa heard Wooyoung whisper quiet 'I'm sorry's between his shaking breathes but Seonghwa wasn't mad. He could never be mad at the omega. No matter how much Seonghwa tried to be mad at Wooyoung, he couldn't do it. The omega was too precious to him to get mad. So, for every 'I'm sorry', Seonghwa returned an 'It's okay'. Seonghwa kept reassuring the omega till he felt Woo had calmed down. All there was left were the intake of shaky breathes.</p><p>"You still love him, don't you?"</p><p>Seonghwa didn't mean to let the question fall from his lips. He already knew the answer. It was hard to miss in the way Wooyoung had spoken. It was obvious from the way the omega had spoken about San. Wooyoung loved him – there was no doubt. The alpha meant everything to Wooyoung. Still, Seonghwa needed to hear Wooyoung say it. He needed Wooyoung to admit it to himself. The omega didn't have to say it for Seonghwa, but he had to say it for himself. Seonghwa knew that Wooyoung was trying to fight against the love he felt for San – for him. He didn't want to let Seonghwa down – Seonghwa appreciated it. But he didn't want Wooyoung to keep lying to himself.</p><p>No words left Wooyoung's lips. He didn't answer Seonghwa's question – obviously not ready to say it. If Wooyoung said those words out loud, he would admit to something he had been trying to ignore. Seonghwa could only feel how Wooyoung placed a kiss against his bare chest before laying back down and closing his eyes. A tired sigh left Seonghwa's lips.</p><p>—</p><p>Sitting on the couch with San's head on his lap, Wooyoung's fingers ran through the long raven locks of the alpha. Wooyoung was enjoying the evening with San. The alpha had begged him to watch a movie – saying that since Seonghwa had been there, the omega had hardly spent any time with him. San wanted Wooyoung's attention. It wasn't long before the omega would leave again. So, how was Wooyoung supposed to say no to that?</p><p>Wooyoung had stopped paying attention to the movie before him a long time ago. All his attention laid on the alpha on his lap. Wooyoung couldn't look away from the pretty face of the alpha. He needed to take in every little bit before he had to leave in three days. Wooyoung wanted to remember every little feature of the alpha's face – knowing it would be one of the last times he would get to see San in a long time. It broke his heart.</p><p>Thinking about having to leave San behind once again, made Wooyoung's heart clench and his wolf whine. He didn't want this. He had never wanted this. He wanted to stay with the alpha and love him unconditionally. Wooyoung hated how everything had gone between them. San and Wooyoung had never gotten the chance to actually be together. No one had ever given them the chance to share the love they held for each other. It hurt.</p><p>"Hey..." San's voice sounded careful. "What's wrong?"</p><p>San let a hand fall onto Wooyoung's cheek – wiping away the tears that had started to fall from the omega's eyes. Wooyoung hadn't even realised that he had started crying. A dry chuckle left his lips – apologising for ruining their evening. He hid his face behind his hands – just wanting the tears to stop and go back to watching the movie. He didn't want to worry San. He didn't want San to remember him with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Wooyoung could feel San sit up before the alpha was taking his hands away from his face. There was clear concern all over the alpha's face. Wooyoung kept apologising – not knowing what else to do in that moment. He wanted to disappear. He didn't want San to see him like this. When San started to wipe away the tears again while keeping a look filled with concern onto the omega, more tears started to roll down Wooyoung's cheeks. All control Wooyoung had had over his emotions gone.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you."</p><p>After hearing those words, San's face looked just as pained as Wooyoung's. The alpha held himself together, so he could be there for his omega. San pulled Wooyoung into his chest and started to whisper sweet nothings into the omega's ear. San just wanted the omega to calm down. He didn't want to see the omega so broken. San could hear how Wooyoung kept repeating the words 'I love you' against his chest. Wooyoung's arms tightened around San's middle – face nuzzling itself into the alpha's chest. He needed to be surrounded by the well-known vanilla scent. San could only place a kiss onto the omega's head. He knew better than to return the words in that situation.</p><p>—</p><p>Seonghwa was walking around the shared room he had with Wooyoung – having seen the breakdown the omega had had a few minutes ago on the couch. He had seen Wooyoung tightly wrapped up in San's arms. It hurt him. His heart had clenched when he had heard the broken sobs and whispered 'I love you's leaving Wooyoung's lips. He didn't want Wooyoung to hurt. He wanted the omega to be happy.</p><p>Seonghwa knew he had to let Wooyoung go. He couldn't push Wooyoung to go back with him. It wouldn't be fair – not after what he had just seen. Seonghwa knew that Wooyoung would never leave him on his own. The omega didn't want to break the promise he had given the alpha. Even if the omega knew, he would be walking around with his heart broken for the rest of his life. Seonghwa's heart clenched.</p><p>Seonghwa knew that the omega cared about him. He was aware that the omega adored him. It wasn't a love though that would keep them together. It wasn't an adoration shared between lovers. It was a love shared between siblings. Seonghwa had tried to ignore that for a long time. He had hoped that they could get over this. But he had learned, they never would – Wooyoung's heart would stay there with San. It didn't matter where Wooyoung travelled to.</p><p>When Wooyoung entered their room, Seonghwa scooped the small omega into his arms. He needed the contact to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. Wooyoung accepted the hug and relaxed his form against the alpha's body. With a small kiss placed to the top of his head, Seonghwa told the omega that they needed to talk. The omega only nodded as respond. Another kiss was placed onto the top of the omega's head before Seonghwa pulled the omega with him to their shared bed.</p><p>"I don't know how to start this but..." Seonghwa took in a deep breath before going on. He needed to get these words off of his chest. Not for him, but for the omega he cared so deeply for. "I have been here for two days Wooyoung and I have never seen you this happy before...." A smile stretched onto Woo's lips. "San loves you and I know you love him too. You have given the alpha your heart long before we even met and I won't stop you from following what you want. No matter what you promised me, I just want you to be happy, Youngie."</p><p>Wooyoung tensed with every word Seonghwa said. His breaths started to get shaky and his eyes weren't able to meet his anymore. Seonghwa knew that Wooyoung hadn't expected this. Wooyoung would have never expected that the alpha would be the one to allow him to go – to go and love San like he had always wanted. Seonghwa was sure he saw a few stray tears run down Wooyoung's cheeks. It made his heart clench once again. Wooyoung hadn't deserved to go through all this pain.</p><p>Seonghwa took Wooyoung's face between his palms. He needed the omega to look at him. He let the pads of his thumb run along the wet cheeks of the omega before sending Wooyoung a reassuring smile. Seonghwa could see that the omega had questions. Wooyoung was wondering where this was coming from but he could also see relieve. He could also see that Wooyoung felt apologetic. He felt sorry that the alpha had to do this. He had never meant to hurt Seonghwa – Seonghwa knew that.</p><p>But no words left the omega's lips – No questions. No 'sorry's. There was nothing. There were only eyes scanning over Seonghwa's face – wanting to see if there was any kind of doubt to find on the alpha's face. But Seonghwa knew that he was doing the right thing with letting the omega go. Wooyoung's happiness was so much more important than any promise he had given him.</p><p>"Go and make that pouty alpha yours. I am sure he is just waiting for you."</p><p>—</p><p>There were tear stains on San's cheeks – eyes bloodshot and showing that the alpha had been crying. It broke Wooyoung's heart. He knew exactly why the alpha had been crying. He knew San had held his emotions back while they were still downstairs – filling in the role of a strong alpha who had to be there for his omega.</p><p>A soft smile spread onto Wooyoung's lips. He wanted to show the alpha that it was okay to cry – that it was okay to show his emotions. Wooyoung laid a soft hand onto San's cheek, wiping along his cheekbone. He felt San press his face into his hand and nuzzle against it. It made the smile on Woo's lips grow. He loved it whenever the alpha searched for more contact.</p><p>Taking San's hand into his own, he pulled the alpha back into his room. Wooyoung let himself fall onto San's bed and he opened his arms, so the alpha could crawl into them. They both needed the closeness in that moment. Letting his fingers brush through San's hair, Wooyoung could feel the alpha's arms find their place around his waist. It was exactly what Wooyoung needed. It was what Wooyoung had wanted all along.</p><p>It was quite for some time. The only sound between them were San's shaky breathes – the alpha still trying to calm himself down. Wooyoung pressed a kiss onto the top his head before mumbling a quiet 'I love you'. He needed to say it. San had to hear it. The words made San tilt his head and a small smile stretched onto his pink lips. San was so pretty.</p><p>"Seonghwa spoke to me..." The words were whispered. Neither breaking the eye contact. San could feel that whatever Wooyoung was about to say was important. Positive or negative – he didn't know. San just knew that he needed to hear Wooyoung's next words. "<b><em>I'm yours</em></b>."</p><p>A tear slipped from Wooyoung's eye as the last word was spoken and a smile spread onto his lips. Even with the tears running down Wooyoung's cheek, the happiness in his eyes showed that he meant it. Wooyoung finally belonged to San. With the realisation, tears started to stream down San's cheeks once again. There were so many emotions consuming him. Wooyoung was his?</p><p>Raising himself from the omega's chest, San started to place butterfly kisses all over the omega's face. Every kiss was followed by a whispered 'mine'. San couldn't stop saying it – not after he was able to after such a long time. There were giggles falling from Wooyoung's lips – from the ticklish feeling of San's lips on his face and the happiness that was filling his chest. When San placed a final kiss against Wooyoung's soft lips, he whispered an 'I love you' against them. He could finally say those words out loud without having to fear it. He didn't have to hold himself back anymore. He could let himself be consumed by the love he held for Wooyoung.</p><p>San let the feeling consume him. He let every bit of love he had for Wooyoung flow through his body. San wanted to feel every bit of it. Even more, he wanted to let Wooyoung feel every bit of it just the same. San knew they had lost so much time – so much time where they could have loved each other and now he knew that they had to catch up on every bit of it.</p><p>"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." San couldn't stop himself from saying it. He needed to let the omega know. He needed Wooyoung to hear it. With every 'I love you' he spoke, Wooyoung gave him an 'I love you' back. The smile on Woo's lips was big. It was spreading over his whole face – radiating with happiness. It was the most beautiful sight to see – there's nothing more beautiful than when his omega was happy.</p><p>"You're really mine..."</p><p>It felt unreal to both of them. It felt like someone would tell them it was all just a prank – maybe it was just a dream. It felt like something they would wake up from at any moment. It felt so unreal. It was something they had both wanted for so long – so long, that now that it was true, it would need some time to sink in.</p><p>"Yes..." A giggle fell from Woo's lips. "<b><em>I'm yours.</em></b>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>